A Kiss to Make it Better
by confused-ish
Summary: Short Yumi and Sachiko fluff. Yumi has an accident making tea- how will Sachiko help her? First shot at one shot fluffiness- my apologies if it is crap.


Hey, it's confused-ish. Nice to meet you.

I'm currently having writer's block with A Heavy Burden, so I'm writing other stuff to alleviate it. So far not much sucess, but maybe if I write about Sachiko and Yumi, it will help? No idea.

This is just a short one shot with fluffiness. All my other stuff is dark and vaguely sinister, so I thought I'd try something new. Let me know if you like.

Once again, I do not own maria sama ga miteru, it's characters, or anything associated with it. I just borrow the stuff.

Commence with the reading, children. Tis' what stories are for.

* * *

--

**A Kiss to Make it Better**

--

The Rosa Chinesis' quiet study time in the Yamayurkai room (usually a peaceful affair) was rudely interrupted by none other than the younger of the two sisters, who during her tea preparation accidently dropped and shattered one of the cups- as she was want to do every now and again.

Still, it caused Sachiko to start, pencil slipping from unnerved fingers as she quickly stood, turning toward the source of noise.

She was confronted with the sight of a miserable looking Yumi, one hand to her mouth and a puddle of shattered ceramic and tea at her feet.

Inwardly the older rose sighed.

_There goes yet another cup. We'll have to replace it. _Mentally, she shrugged.

The young Ogasawara certainly didn't lack money and had easily slipped into the habit of purchasing new teacups after Yumi became an addition to a council (it was a necessity, Yumi being as clumsy as she was) and it was only a slight chore to have to make arrangements for the broken china ware (they were not expensive, thank god). There were worse things Yumi could break, so Sachiko chose to be thankful rather than irritated (as she would have been if it were anyone but Yumi doing the breaking).

Following her train of thought Sachiko studied her petite souer and within seconds found her brow furrowing slightly. Was it just her imagination or did it look like Yumi was in pain?

_I certainly hope not, _she mused, her inner protectiveness stirring as it usually did whenever the younger girl was concerned. She did not like the idea of a hurt Yumi.

Not one bit.

She frowned, but her petite souer's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry onee sama!" the younger girl cried out, sounding noticeably panicked. She had seen Sachiko's look and had wrongly interpreted it as irritation on her behalf. "I only meant to taste it to see if you would like it because it's a new flavor Yoshino chan brought and we've never had it before and I didn't want you to try it and not like it but it was too hot and I dropped it and it broke and- I'm sorry!"

The words came out in a tangled, barely discernible rush (almost as though Yumi were being violently pressed for them) and Sachiko could only blink at the sudden onslaught.

She had the oddest creature for a petite souer.

Gathering herself, she waded through the mess Yumi had considered an explanation and addressed the issue at hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked calmly, hoping to alleviate some of Yumi's obvious distress (for the younger girl was trembling slightly with an incredibly mournful expression on her face, which wouldn't, in Sachiko's opinion, do in the slightest). "Did you burn yourself?"

Again, although she internally worried about it, only a hint of concern entered her clear voice.

Yumi shook her head. "It's nothing onee sama," she responded, carelessly brushing off her own well being (a trait Sachiko frowned upon). "Really. I was just being clumsy."

She looked down, and added, more in a mumble directed towards herself than toward the younger girl; "And I didn't even get to taste it."

Sachiko, upon hearing Yumi's response (though it had obviously not been intended for her) suddenly had to bite back the urge to laugh.

Really, sometimes Yumi was too cute for her own good.

"That's fine," she chided after a moment, composing herself (her dignity was on the line, after all). "But that doesn't answer my question: did you hurt yourself?"

This time, she was completely serious. Yumi tended to overlook her problems too easily and was quick to find fault in herself.

Her petite souer looked away, immediately contrite."A little," she whispered, subconsciously fingering her bottom lip (which was a bit more red than usual) before allowing her hand to fall and with it, her eyes. "I am sorry about the tea though. It looks like I've gone and wasted it, along with yet another cup." Her voice was laden with self reproach and she would not meet Sachiko's gaze.

It caused the older girl an almost irrational amount of frustration.

_That isn't what I asked about._

"I don't care about the tea!" she snapped rather suddenly, impatiently dismissing the notion. "You could break a thousand tea cups and I wouldn't care!"

Seeing Yumi cringe slightly (_so onee sama **is** mad after all, _the younger girl sorrowfully agonized_)_ Sachiko, with a sigh, made her way across the room, stopping in front of her downtrodden petite souer (the latter following the former's progress with wide, guilt ridden eyes). Quietly, she used her elegant fingers to lift the younger girl's chin (her mind internally wondering at the softness of it) as she added, her tone infinitely gentle, "I care about _you."_

Yumi's heartbeat, after dealing with its stunned confusion, (_she's not mad?) _faltered for a perilous moment as she gazed into the stunning, crystal blue eyes.

"_I care about you."_

Forcefully, she dragged herself from her temporary daze, blinking as though to clear her vision.

"I- I care about you too, onee sama," she stuttered, feeling her face turn bright red at the admission. She attempted to duck self consciously (though Sachiko did not relinquish her hold) trying without success to hide her now rosy cheeks. "I care about you a lot."

Her embarrassment was eating her alive.

Sachiko, who found that blush utterly adorable, smiled softly, releasing Yumi's chin only to bring an index finger to her petite souer's slightly swollen lower lip. Both her finger and the object of its fascination quivered slightly.

It was her heart, this time, that thumped noticeably in her chest.

_So cute, Yumi. So delightfully cute._

A feeling overtook her then- an intense onrush of emotion she was, quite frankly, unfamiliar with -and her skin felt as though it were on fire, tingling in the most pleasant of ways. Somehow, she could not tear her eyes from Yumi's mouth, could not lift her finger from it's contact with that beautifully smooth skin, could not slow the wild beating that was her heart.

_My Yumi._

Yumi was similarly frozen, staring up at her onee sama, her chest seizing up on her relentlessly, her lip wondrously cool where Sachiko was softly tracing the tip of her finger. Her cheeks (she could feel them burning) had not ceased their passionate flame, and she found her mouth hanging open in the slightest as she fell deeply into eyes of the purest sapphire.

_She is beautiful, _Yumi thought in awe. _Onee sama__ is the most beautiful person I have ever seen._

_I love her._

She was so lost in her thoughts, drowning helplessly in them, that she did not notice Sachiko leaning in closer. She was only aware of the sudden warmth against her face, fanning her cheekbones, the bridge of her nose, her skin, the feeling of Sachiko's single finger being replaced by something else- something immeasurably soft -and then she wasn't aware of anything but pure bliss.

_Onee sama, _her senses breathed.

_I love you._

For Sachiko, it was a bit different. She found herself wanting, quite desperately, to taste Yumi's lips, to see what it would be like, how it would feel to have Yumi's mouth pressed against her own. And so she was aware (overwhelmingly so) of the gap between them that grew smaller. Of seeing Yumi's skin under close inspection- still wondrously silky as though it had a glow all of its own -and she was conscious of making the final move to place her lips against her petite souer's.

_I love you, Yumi._

And then she was sure, the moment she did, that this is what heaven felt like, if it existed;

Yumi.

She pulled away after only a couple of seconds (not without a certain amount of regret)- a chaste, unobtrusive kiss, if ever there was one -feeling her own neck flush and a certain rush of happiness swamp her that she could not surpress if she wanted to. It was as if the world had stopped for them and everything made sense, as though there was only she and Yumi instead of a colossal amount of things and people, and her heart beat only for that one other existence. It filled her with an indescribably joy. When she spoke it was in her voice, roughening it slightly, even as her lips- her now no longer virgin lips -smiled in pure delight.

"I'm glad," she whispered, the sound, to her petite souer, seductive (in such a way that the younger girl could not help but shiver upon hearing it). Taking in Yumi's flustered appearance, her almost glazed over eyes, Sachiko's smile widened (almost wickedly) as she said softly, warmly, into the other girl's ear;

"It tastes like Jasmine."

It was not possible for the younger girl, after that, to turn any redder, as quiet laughter trailed delightfully from the room, wrapping the companions inside in the warmest of embraces.

Needless to say, there was a new type of tea for the Yamayurikai officers from that moment on, much to Yumi's dismay (and secret delight) as every time she tasted it she was reminded of a certain raven haired girl and their shared Jasmine kiss.

--

The End

--

* * *

Well, that's it. Hope some of you liked it, and if not, I apologize. I have no experience with fluff.

*shrugs complacently*

Review if you desire- I always appreciate it, at least.


End file.
